El Depredador y La Presa
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Me encontraba en mi habitación llorando, como de costumbre, ya que nunca obtendría el corazón y amor de mi mejor amigo… Leo.Ya se no puede ser que yo me haya enamorado de mi depredador, porque como ven soy un cordero. Pero el con su sonrisa, valentía y la hermosa amistad que me ofreció, de apoco me fue cautivando. ADORO A ESTA PAREJA! Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! :


Me encontraba en mi habitación llorando, como de costumbre, ya que nunca obtendría el corazón y amor de mi mejor amigo… Leo.

Ya se no puede ser que yo me haya enamorado de mi depredador, porque como ven soy un cordero. Pero el con su sonrisa, valentía y la hermosa amistad que me ofreció, de apoco me fue cautivando. Nunca olvidare el día en el que se sacrifico por mi, el tiempo en el los dos éramos espíritus de la maga celestial Karen, ella me maltrataba mucho pero él siempre me defendió a muerte. Cosa que de consecuencia, por defenderme, se gano el castigo de nunca poder volver al mundo estelar.

Pare repentinamente de llorar al acordarme de que hoy era año nuevo, por lo que decidí vestirme de la mejor manera posible, para ver si lograba llamar su atención. Pero de repente, recordé que él estaba enamorado de Lucy, ella lo salvo de la muerte, en cambio yo lo conduje hacia esta. Pare al momento de peinarme, me sentía muy triste, pero enseguida deje esos sentimientos a un lado, porque si no me deprimiría de nuevo.

Al terminar de arreglarme, salí hacia afuera de mi casa y me dirigí hacia una tienda de regalos y le compre un lindo peluche, que resultaba ser un osito con un corazón en mano y en este decía Te Quiero. Volví hacia mi morada con el regalo en manos, y me senté en mi cama a pensar-_Quizá debería ya dejar este amor nunca correspondido, ya que el solo me ve como su mejor amiga… y nada mas-_me deprimí , pero en ese mismo instante alguien toco la puerta. Decidí no abrir, porque no estaba de humor para visitas, pero el invitado continuaba golpeando el portón, pero yo lo ignore.

-_Espero que se haya ido, no tengo ganas de atender a nadie-_Pensé, en definitiva no estaba de humor, pero al darme vuelta vi que el extraño visitante entro por la ventana. Estaba a punto de lanzar un grito cuando este me tapo la boca y me susurro al oído_-Tranquila Aries, soy Leo y si te preguntas por que entre descortésmente a tu casa, es por que no fuiste capas de abrir la puerta-_Me tranquilice al saber que era Leo, y el al ver que me calme, me soltó.

-_Leo, feliz año nuevo y Sumimasen-_pronuncie tímidamente y sonrojada, a lo que respondió –_No hay problema Aries, todo esta bien y feliz año para ti también-_me sonrió cálidamente, creo que si seguía recibiendo esas sonrisas mis piernas se iban a quedar sin fuerzas. Pero olvide eso, me fui a agarrar mi regalo y al encontrarlo le dije-_Leo, te compre un regalo por año nuevo espero que te guste, Sumimasen-_le entregue el osito, el me quedo mirando sorprendido, pero luego lo recibió con gusto-_Muchas Gracias Aries. Siempre tan gentil, lo que me recuerda, ¿tendría que regalarle algo a Lucy? ¿Un corazón? ¿Un osito? ¿Un beso?-_tantas preguntas sobre Lucy que le tenia que regalar a ella, que me enoje y pensé-_Claro, todo el mundo gira alrededor de ella. ¿Por qué leo no se da cuenta que ella no lo ama a el? ¿Qué acaso es ciego? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de que la que lo ama soy yo? Eres un Idiota Leo-_tenia la mirada ensombrecida, por lo que el me miro y pronuncio-_Aries, ¿Tu que crees que le deba regalar?-_eso fue la gota que lleno el vaso, por lo que una lagrima se escapo de mis ojos y dije-_No se, porque yo no soy ella, Sumimasen-_respire hondo y luego solté-_yo creo que lo que le debas regalar tiene que salir del corazón Leo -_me sentía triste, pero lo deje a un lado ya que le debía desear la felicidad, no tenia que ser egoísta.

-¡_Muchas Gracias Aries!-_soltó feliz. Yo en ese momento pensé-_ay Leo, parece que no te vas a dar por vencido con Lucy. Tan solo desearía que te fijaras en mí, no como una amiga sino como algo más._-me sentía devastada, pero luego decidí que siempre le daría mi apoyo para siempre y que siempre lo amare, aunque él no me corresponda.

**Loke pov.**

Al retirarme de la casa de Aries, decidí ir a ver a mí amada Lucy. Traspase la puerta, de acuerdo a mi signo, y llegue a en donde se encontraba mí propietaria. Me dispuse ir a buscarla, pero cuando la encontré se me rompió mi corazón. Porque la vi besándose con Natsu y parecía muy feliz, pero a mi se me partió el alma.

Cuando terminaron su pasional beso, se dieron vuelta, y me vieron ahí… mirándolos con dolor, por lo que Lucy pronuncio-_Loke, sé que estabas enamorado de mi, pero… yo no. Lo siento. Pero sé que debe haber alguien que te ame como te lo mereces-_mi vista estaba ensombrecida, y dije-_Claro, si él te hace feliz yo también lo estaré, pero si te hace algún daño este retrasado, lo mato-_me retire de ese lugar, triste. Pero en eso escuche a Lucy gritarme-¡_Loke! Sé que estas lastimado, ¿pero no tienes con quien pasar año nuevo? ¿Pensaste alguna vez que alguien ya te ama, pero tú no te diste cuenta?-_me sorprendió su teoría pero yo dudaba que eso fuera cierto así que conteste-_no lo creo Lucy, nadie amaría a un mujeriego como yo, y si lo hubiera ¿me dirías quien es?-_pensé que se iba a quedar muda pero sucedió todo lo contrario-_por supuesto, te lo diría pero le prometí no decírtelo. Pero no creo que se enoje si te digo una pequeña pista-_me sorprendió por un momento, pero luego me mostré impaciente, cosa que ella se dio cuenta y pronuncio su adivinanza-_es alguien muy cercano tuyo y por supuesto es mujer-_me dejo pensativo por un momento, pero luego abril bien los ojos al darme cuenta de quien se trataba y hablé-¿_A-Aries?-_ a lo que tu afirmaste, y sonreí con mi felicidad marcada, ya que pensaba que Aries me veía solo como amigo, por eso decidí olvidarla y fingí enamorarme de Lucy. Pero ahora al saber que ella corresponde a mis sentimientos me pone muy feliz, por lo que abrace a mi antiguo amor y pronuncie-_Gracias, te debo una amiga. Te deseo lo mejor con el cabeza de llama-_después me retire de ese sitio y me dirigí hacia la casa de la que fue siempre mi amada, al llegar toque la puerta, no atendía, por lo que golpee de nuevo la puerta, sin obtener resultado. Por ello decidí entrar por la ventana, cuando pase a la habitación de Aries, me la encontré llorando y sollozando mencionando-¿_Porque Leo? ¿Porque no me correspondes? ¿Por qué sigues a nuestra propietaria? Si tan solo supieras que ella no te ama y la que te ama soy yo-_ sonreí al saber que Lucy dijo la verdad, pero odio ver llorar a Aries desde hace mucho tiempo, me di cuenta de que ella fue siempre mi debilidad. Por eso cometía tantas locuras.

Me acerque a ella y le dije-_Yo también te amo Aries, pero tenia miedo de que solo me quisieras como un amigo-_ella se sentó en la cama, me miro sorprendida y luego se sonrojo. ¡Diablos se ve tan linda sonrojada! Por lo que me acerque a ella y la bese. Ella pareció sorprenderse por ese tan repentino beso, pero luego me correspondió. Fue un beso tan cálido y lleno de amor que quise explorar mas de su sabrosa boca, pero cuando quise darme cuenta nos faltaba el oxigeno, por lo que nos separamos y nos dijimos al mismo tiempo-_Te amo-_ Creo que tanto para como para mi ese fue el mejor 31 de diciembre y comenzaríamos un nuevo año juntos, tomados de la mano sin ser separados. Algunos pensaran que es algo raro que yo me haya enamorado de mi presa, ya que soy un León, pero para mi es lo mejor que me a pasado ya que aunque yo sea el depredador y ella la presa seguiremos juntos sin importar que pase.

_**FIN**_

_**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! ADORO ESTA PAREJA ES TAN KAWAIIII! :DDDD**_

_**LES DESEO EL MEJOR AÑO NUEVO! ESPERO QUE LO COMIENCEN BIEN!**_

_**BUENO APROPOSITO A LOS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO MI FANFIC "Infancia, la antes desconocida" SUBIRE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE EL PROXIMO CAPITULO! ESQUE BUENO ESTE FIC ME VENIA REVOLOTEANDO EN LA CABEZA DESDE AYER Y SALIO LO QUE SALIO XD**_

_**BUENO NOS LEEMOS LUEGO! SAYONARA! BESOS! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**PD: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA! :DDD**_

_**AHORA SI ADIOS! :DDDD**_


End file.
